gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
GeGeGe no Kitarō Merchandise
Countless amounts of merchandise have been produced for the GeGeGe no Kitarō franchise. General ;Sunguts Sofvi ;Takeya Revoltech ;Yōkaisha ;Kabaya ;Yanoman ;Yuru-i GeGeGe no Kitarō ;Fifty-Three Stations of the Yōkaidō 53 Stations of Yokaido Set 1.jpg|Set 1 53 Stations of Yokaido Set 2.jpg|Set 2 ;Yōkai Hanafuda Yokai Hanafuda 1.jpg|Set 1 Yokai Hanafuda 1 cards.jpg|Set 1 cards Yokai Hanafuda 2.jpg|Set 2 Yokai Hanafuda 2 cards.jpg|Set 2 cards ;GeGeGe no Kitarō Iroha Karuta GeGeGe no Kitaro Iroha Karuta.jpg GeGeGe no Kitaro Iroha Karuta 2.jpg ;Yōkai Clear Playing Cards By Series Non-Categorized merchandise throughout GeGeGe no Kitarō's history. 1968 Anime 1971 Anime Imai Plastic Model Bandai Plastic Models Kitarō Bobble Head 1985 Anime GeGeGe House GeGeGe Panic Yōkai Land Series GeGeGe no Kitarō Sofvi All Yōkai Gathered Together! Yōkai Post Yōkai Pachinko Game GeGeGe no Kitarō: Gyakushū! Yōkai Gundan GeGeGe no Kitarō Karuta Obake ga Deru zo! 1996 Anime Soft GeGeGe Set DX GeGeGe House Yōkai Ocarina Seven Mysteries of School GeGeGe Family Fortune Telling Banks Kitaro Fortune Bank.jpg|Kitarō Medama-Oyaji Fortune Bank.jpg|Medama-Oyaji GeGeGe Mini-House Series GeGeGe Bowling Glow in the Dark Yōkai Figurines GeGeGe Mascot DX Action & Melody GeGeGe no Kitarō Talking GeGeGe no Kitarō Ganbare! GeGeGe no Kitarō Ganbare Kitaro.jpg|#1 Kitarō Ganbare Medama-Oyaji.jpg|#2 Medama-Oyaji Ganbare Ittan-Momen.jpg|#3 Ittan-Momen Ganbare Nurikabe.jpg|#4 Nurikabe Ganbare Backbeard.jpg|#5 Backbeard GeGeGe Hockey DX Kitarō Hyakka 2007 Anime DX Yōkai Picture Book (Kokon) DX Cellphone Yōkai (Bakerō) Bakero cellphone 1.jpg Bakero cellphone 2.jpg Yōkai Yokochō Adventure Game Yokai Yokocho Game.jpg Yokai Yokocho Game box.jpg|Box Yakō Netsuke GeGeGe no Kitarō Gashapon Mini Yōkai Sound! DX GeGeGe House Yokai Sound 1.jpg Yokai Sound 2.jpg GeGeGe Jump! Kitarō GeGeGe House Series The Great Yōkai Castle Battle Great Yokai Castle Battle 1.jpg Great Yokai Castle Battle 2.jpg GeGeGe no Kitarō Panekko Medama-Oyaji Life-Sized Lamp 2018 Anime Mecha Deka Nuigurumi ～Medama-Oyaji～ Mecha Deka Nuigurumi ～Medama-Oyaji～ (めちゃでかぬいぐるみ～目玉おやじ～) is a big sized Medama-Oyaji plush toy based on the 2018 anime. Manufactured by Banpresto, it was released on June 14, 2018 in Japan.Product Information: Mecha Deka ～Medama-Oyaji～. Banpresto '' '''Fuwa Muni Nuigurumi ～Medama-Oyaji～' Fuwa Muni Nuigurumi ～Medama-Oyaji～ (ふわむにぬいぐるみ～目玉おやじ～) is a series of 5 Medama-Oyaji plush toy ball chain collectibles based on the 2018 anime. Manufactured by Banpresto, they were released in Japan on June 21, 2018.Fuwa Muni Nuigurumi ～Medama-Oyaji～. Banpresto Each plush toy ball chain has Medama-Oyaji with a different facial expression. GeGeGe no Yakō Rubber Mascot GeGeGe no Yakō Rubber Mascot (ゲゲゲの夜光ラバーマスコット) is a series of 4 rubber ball chain collectibles based on the 2018 anime. Manufactured by Bandai, they were released exclusively at the company's Gashapon Machine Capsule Stations in Japan in May 2018. They glow in the dark when exposed to light.[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/kitaro/goods/goods14.php Goods: GeGeGe no Yakō Rubber Mascot]. Toei Animation''Product Details: GeGeGe no Yakō Rubber Mascot. Bandai The available characters are Kitarō, Nezumi-Otoko, Medama-Oyaji, and Nurikabe. |-|GeGeGe no Yakō Rubber Mascot= '''GeGeGe no Kitarō: Don't Play With Slime! DX GeGeGe House' Shakey Yōkai Apartments Game File:Shakey Yokai Apartments.jpg File:Shakey Yokai Apartments box.jpg|Box GeGeGe no Kitarō Acrylic de House File:Acrylic de House 1.jpg|Set 1 File:Acrylic de House 2.jpg|Set 2 File:Acrylic de House 3.jpg|Set 3 File:Acrylic de House 4.jpg|Set 4 Hitodama Gummies Hitodama Gummies.jpg Hitodama Gummies cards 1.jpg|Prize cards Hitodama Gummies cards 2.jpg|Prize cards Hitodama Gummies cards 3.jpg|Prize cards References Category:Merchandise Category:GeGeGe no Kitarō